


Dinner at Rye and Sons (Soon to be Rye & Daughter)

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cooking, Daily Life on Hope County, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 昨晚跛子溪上涨了水，把沿岸的蛇窝都给倒灌了，结果下游岸上爬满了淹得半死、不知所措而且非常生气的蛇。接到Mary在无线电里面发出的信息之后，副治安官带上了Nick Rye和Cheeseburger，一起花了差不多一上午才清理掉了所有蛇，全部装到麻袋里，送回栖息地去。等任务终于结束了，所有人（还有一头熊）身上都有若干牙印，大量划伤，而且浑身汗流浃背，又累又热。





	Dinner at Rye and Sons (Soon to be Rye & Daughter)

昨晚跛子溪上涨了水，把沿岸的蛇窝都给倒灌了，结果下游岸上爬满了淹得半死、不知所措而且非常生气的蛇。接到Mary在无线电里面发出的信息之后，副治安官带上了Nick Rye和Cheeseburger，一起花了差不多一上午才清理掉了所有蛇，全部装到麻袋里，送回栖息地去。等任务终于结束了，所有人（还有一头熊）身上都有若干牙印，大量划伤，而且浑身汗流浃背，又累又热。

  
  
回去的路上，Cheeseburger发出快乐的叫声，副治安官这才发现了除了下游的春季蛇类大丰收，稍微上游的地方还出现了另外一个奇景：因为洪水，强壮红点鲑从它们通常聚集的地方游了出来，但是如今水退了，至少十二、三条鲑鱼被困在岸上的水洼里面，来不及回到河里。

  
  
副治安官和Nick对视了一下，然后副治安官拿出了之前装蛇的麻布袋子。

  
  
死鱼都喂给了Cheeseburger，剩下的大部分鲑鱼都分给了秋末镇的居民。虽然粮食还不至于短缺，但是自从伊甸教徒泛滥以来，就很少有人有时间和闲心去钓鱼了。餐桌上出现除了土豆和培根之外的食物，还是会让人打从心底高兴起来。Casey承诺他今晚会做鲑鱼杂烩分给镇子上的人，而且会给副治安官留一份。

  
  
之后Mary建议他们带点鲑鱼回去，在看到Nick和副治安官脸上的表情之后，她摇了摇头。

 

  
“男人。”她说。

  
  
Casey贡献了一个以前用来装冰啤酒的箱子，装了三条鲑鱼，里面塞满了冰。接着他们就回到了飞机上，副治安官坐在后面，冷藏箱安全地夹在他的两腿之间，散发出不容置疑的冷气。

  
  
他有一种强烈的、可能会冻掉某些身体部位的不安感觉。

  
  
“女人。”Nick嘟囔。

  
  
他们到达的时候，正好赶上晚饭，Kim一开始对Nick把副治安官带回来了很高兴，然后对他们打乱晚餐计划不太高兴。不过到了这个时候，副治安官已经沉浸在成功保住了某些零件的喜悦里面，无从分辨某些微妙的谴责情绪。两个搭档合计了一下，然后Nick在仓库里面找出了差不多三百五十年没用过的烧烤架，刷新干净之后，怜爱地抚摸了一下。

  
  
Kim看他们的眼神相当怪异，像是怜爱里面混合着淡淡的蔑视。

  
  
蜂蜜和钢碳早就在两个月之前就消耗殆尽了，之后也一直没人有心思去补充。所以副治安官开车去二十英里外的野营用品店里面，找到了固体燃料和烧烤酱。等他回来的时候，Kim已经把鲑鱼处理好了，去除了内脏，对半切开，在肉上抹了盐、胡椒、迷迭香和莳萝，静置在烤盘里面等待入味。Casey给的是三条相当好的鲑鱼，红肉看起来结实劲道，闪烁着漂亮的光彩，足够三个人美餐一顿了。

  
  
不对，是四个。

  
  
希望郡县治安官办公室每年国庆节都有活动，Whitehorse治安官拿着自己的帽子，在办公室里面转一圈，人们朝里面扔零钱。等凑够了基本的费用，他们就去肉铺买来上好的猪排和肋排，之后所有人聚在后院里面，一边动手烧烤，一边喝啤酒，看着远处天空里的国庆节礼花。Hudson有时还会拿来自制的午夜三明治，好吃得能把手指都吃下去。但是如今治安官办公室已经人去楼空，所有在直升机上的其他人全部都被抓走了，而Nancy是个叛徒，现在只剩下副治安官一个人，希望其他人还活着。

  
  
他渴望知道他们现在到底在哪里，希望他们有东西可以吃，有衣服可以穿，有个地方可以躺下睡觉。

  
  
Nick烤好了鲑鱼，然后把啤酒从井里面提了起来。Kim做了玉米面包和土豆泥，而且拿出了储备的奶油，做了浓汤。之后他们坐在院子里面，看着夕阳，互相传递食物，安静地吃着晚饭。

  
  
“我最近时不时在想，也许现在的生活是幻觉，也许我们其实已经离开了，这会儿我正在纽约的某个街区里面，准备吃不管纽约人吃的哪种食物……”Nick说，满嘴土豆泥。

  
“他们吃印度菜。”Kim建议。

  
  
“不过，我还是很高兴你出现了，”Nick说，他看向Kim，Kim也看向他，他们的双手在餐桌上交握。Kim伸出一只手，摸了一下肚子，小孩应该又在动了。这些日子里面， _她_ 变得越来越活泼了。是个好兆头，也许吧。

  
  
Kim微笑了起来。

  
  
“我很高兴我们留了下来。”Nick说。

  
  
“我也是。”副治安官说。

 

  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 希望育碧蒙特利尔早日发现，包办婚姻是不会带来幸福的。我和Joseph真的不合适！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
